1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal, and in particular, to a personal digital assistant (PDA)/telephone combination device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, portable terminals are categorized into a bar type, a flip type, and a folder type according to their outer appearances and into a wrist type and a neck wearable type according to where they are carried. Furthermore, portable terminals are divided into terminals for voice communication, for picture transmission, and for Internet access according to their functions. Although a large number of individuals carry portable terminals that can be classified into the bar type, the flip type, and the folder type in today""s mobile society, it is expected that they will increasingly use such portable terminals as can be carried in diverse ways.
For example, a known folder-type terminal includes a main housing, a folder connected to the main housing, and a hinge means by which the folder can be opened to a predetermined angle from the main housing. The main housing may have a data input means therein and the folder may have a data output means thereon and vice versa. Typically, a microphone is in the main housing and a speaker is on the folder.
A keypad having a plurality of keys is used as the data input means and an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) as the data output means. For the data input means a touch screen or a touch pad may also be used.
Along the developmental trend of portable terminals toward lightweight and miniaturization a main body, an LCD, and a keypad are being scaled down in size. However, as the LCD becomes smaller, it is more difficult to view displayed data and as the keypad becomes smaller, it is more difficult to enter data. These technological constraints set a limit on miniaturization of portable terminals. Satisfying miniaturization of a portable terminal while maintaining the size of an LCD and a keypad unchanged is a very challenging issue.
Furthermore in view of popular use of Internet communication and E-mail, the need for portable terminals to satisfy the above purpose is pressing. That is, what is needed is a PDA/telephone combination device that is easy to use.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a portable digital terminal that incorporates cellular telephone capabilities and personal digital assistant capabilities.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable digital terminal having three housing portions connected by a single hinge in order to extend a data input function and increase user convenience.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a portable digital terminal having a key input unit housing between a main housing and a speaker housing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable digital terminal where a wide screen LCD is covered in a main housing when the portable digital terminal functions as a cellular phone.
The foregoing and other objectives of the present invention are achieved by a personal digital assistant (PDA)/telephone combination device comprising a base, a screen coupled to the base, and a keypad hingably mounted to the base. The keypad provides a partial view of the screen in a lowered position and a full view of the screen in a raised position. The keypad comprises a window that provides the partial view of the screen when the keypad is in a lowered position. A cover hingably mounts to the base wherein the keypad is located between the cover and the base. The cover rotates between an open position and a closed position. The screen displays telephone information when the keypad is in a lowered position. Control buttons coupled to the base are covered when the cover is in the closed position and uncovered when the cover is in an open position. In an additional embodiment, control buttons coupled to the base are uncovered when the cover is in both the closed position and the open position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a PDA/telephone combination device includes a main housing, a speaker housing raised from and lowered to the main housing, hinge means by which the main housing is connected to the speaker housing, and a key pad housing that is connected to the hinge means, is disposed between the main housing and the speaker housing to be raised from and lowered to the main housing, and has a plurality of keys.